The Bell Maker's Daughter
by Keigo-sama
Summary: In which Sakura tells her students a story, and both her old teammates are broken. Mild SasuNaru, SasuNaruSaku friendship, one-sided SakuNaru?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Title**: The Bell Maker's Daughter

**Genre:** Angst

**Pairings:** Mild SasuNaru, SasuNaruSaku friendship, one-sided SakuNaru?

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** In which Sakura tells her students a story, and both her old teammates are broken.

**Author's note:** This was actually written months ago, and I was too lazy to put it up... but I have an exam on Monday and Procrastination is my middle name! So here it is...

- - -

After training, they gather around their sensei, tired, sweaty and panting, but glowing with the sense of a job well done. Their sensei smiles at them, green eyes proudly taking in every bruise, every wound, every accomplishment of her team.

"Ne, Sakura-sensei," Mitsuhiro, her cheekiest little one, pulls at her skirt while Nami hands Kenichi a bottle of water while berating her teammate for forgetting his own. "Tell us more about your old team. I want to hear more about your old team!"

That gets the attention of the other two children. They scoot nearer, and Mitsuhiro moves closer to Sakura to make way for them. Sakura smiles and reaches out to touch the little boy's cheek fondly. They're nothing like her old team, this new one. They're all _innocence_ and _balance_ and _normality_, unlike her old team, with their _wounds_ and _anger_ and _instability._ They love to hear about when she was twelve herself, late senseis and silly teammates and dangerous missions.

"How about I tell you a story instead?" she asks.

Kenichi and Mitsuhiro exclaim that stories are for _babies_, and Nami shushes them, her big brown eyes urging her sensei to continue. Sakura playfully ruffles the two boys' hair, both dark and fluffy, and begins.

"Once upon a time in China there lived a bell maker in a prosperous little town. The bell maker was a kind and good man, and was so good at what he did that he became famous throughout the country.

"One day, the bell maker was summoned by the Emperor, who had heard of the bell maker's skills. _Make me a bell that makes a beautiful sound, bell maker_, he ordered_._

"The bell maker went home and melted the metal needed to make the bell. He then poured the molten metal into the mould, and let it cool. After the bell was finished, he decorated the bell with beautiful intricate carvings and presented it to the Emperor.

"The bell was chimed, but the Emperor shook his head. _This is a beautiful bell to look at, and it makes a good sound, but it does not make a beautiful sound. Make another one._

"So the bell maker went home and started again. He repeated the process and presented this bell to the Emperor again. But after listening, the Emperor shook his head again. _This is the best bell I've heard, but it still does not sound beautiful. Bell maker, make another, but if you fail to give me a bell that makes a beautiful sound, you will be put to death._

"The bell maker returned home dejectedly. When he reached his home, he found his beautiful sixteen-year-old daughter – his only child, waiting for him. _Father, what did the Emperor say this time? _She asked anxiously. Her father shook his head sadly. _I failed again, and if I still cannot produce a bell that makes a beautiful sound, I will be put to death._

"The girl was devastated by this news. She then remembered that at the edge of the forest lived a wise old woman. She hurried to the wise old woman's house. _Help my father, grandmother_, she pleaded. _You are so wise. Surely you know a way that will prevent his death._

"The wise old woman looked at the girl sadly. _My dear,_ she said. _To make a good bell, one needs to put in goodness. Your father is a good and kind man. That is why the bells he makes sound good. If your father wants to make a bell that sounds beautiful, he needs to put in beauty._

"The bell maker's daughter went home and found her father working at making his bell. _Father,_ she said, _let me watch you work from the balcony. It affords a better view, and it might be the lasts time I get to see you make your bells._ The bell maker agreed, and his daughter climbed the long flight of steps that led to the balcony. She stood there watching her father for a long time, a sad smile on her face, and when the moment came for her father to pour the molten metal into the mould of the bell, she cast herself from the balcony into the hot liquid. Her father rushed to catch her, but he was too late. All that was left of his beloved daughter was a single satin slipper, which had dropped when she had jumped.

"The bell was again presented to the Emperor. This time, when it was chimed, women wept and men sighed, for the bell truly made the most beautiful sound in the world. However, when the chime of the bell faded away, they could hear the sound of _Hsie! Hsie!_

"It was the sound of the bell maker's daughter calling for the shoe she had left behind."

Sakura looks up when she has finished her story. Her team is silent, Nami sniffling quietly and the boys looking solemn.

"Do you know what this story tells us?" Sakura asks gently.

"That the Emperor was a big meanie!" Mitsuhiro bursts out, and Sakura laughs, lifting the tension.

"It teaches us of equivalent exchange. To make a good bell, you need goodness. To make a beautiful bell, you need beauty." The Jounin looks up to the sky – the sky that reminds her of the eyes of a boy she once knew. She then looks back at her children and smiles. "But it's almost dinner time. Your parents will be worried. I'll see you tomorrow for training alright?"

Kenichi pouts. "We didn't get to hear about your teammates."

Sakura promises that tomorrow she will tell them about the time she and her teammates tried to get their sensei to take his mask off, and the three children head home, shouting goodbyes at each other. Sakura watches them until she cannot see them any longer, and leans back against the tree she is sitting under.

"And what about power? Was the power you gained for revenge really worth what you sacrificed, Sasuke-kun?" she whispers to herself.

- - -

"Hokage-sama, you look tired. You shouldn't work so hard… it's not good for your health," Sakura chastises the next time she sees her old teammate. The leader of the village merely smiles and shakes his head, blue eyes dull.

"I'm fine, Sakura." And he turns away and continues working.

- - -

"Sakura-sensei, Hokage-sama was one of your old teammates, wasn't he?" Nami asks one day.

They are sitting in Ichiraku's ramen stand, and all three heads swivel around to look at Sakura.

"Yes, he was," Sakura nods, smiling. She looks down at her steaming bowl of noodles and her eyes water. She blinks the moisture out of her eyes. "Yes, he was."

- - -

She still works in the hospital. More importantly, she's the head medic nin in charge of the patient in room 303. She slips into the room quietly, taking in the figure sitting by the window. He turns black, black eyes blindly in her direction.

"Ah… you came…" the words are soft and whispered.

"Yes, of course," she smiles, although he can't see it. She moves forward and hugs him, placing a tender kiss on his temple. "How are you feeling today?"

- - -

The Hokage comes visit the patient in room 303 sometimes. Sakura would open the door to find them sitting by the window – the patient's favourite spot in the room, dark and light strands of hair mingled together in their embrace. Two pairs of eyes would turn towards her; one as blue as the crisp morning sky, the other as dark and sightless as a starless night. She would choke out an excuse at seeing those eyes, and leave the room hurriedly, with tears that she swore neither of them would ever have to know was there.

- - -

"Sakura-sensei, that's not right…"

"Hmm? What isn't?"

Mitsuhiro's bright violet eyes looks up at her, pointing at a picture in the worn academy yearbook his father had given him. "Look, Hokage-sama has _black_ eyes in this picture! Hokage-sama doesn't have black eyes! His eyes are _blue_!"

Sakura's breath hitches. She takes the yearbook from her student and closes it firmly. "Mitsuhiro-kun, you really should get back to your training. Look, Nami-chan has already mastered the technique of wall climbing. Kenichi is halfway there too."

Mitsuhiro's brow is still furrowed in confusion, but he does what his sensei tells him to and ambles over to his teammates. He doesn't notice that Sakura's grip on the yearbook is so tight that her knuckles are white.

- - -

"Shut up! _Shut up_! Don't you dare, you _bastard_!" The sound of glass shattering.

"Usuratonkachi." A dangerous hiss.

"It's not your fault you bastard! It was my choice! I _wanted_ to! Why can't you understand that, you stubborn prick?! All I wanted was to make your dreams come true with what I've given you! All I ask in return is that you _live_ your life! Is that too much to ask, bastard?!" An angry yelp.

"You stupid moron… can't you see this isn't right? I deserve the punishment that comes with having this accursed bloodline… I do…after what I've done. You shouldn't be the one to – "

"Go away! If you insist in being stupid… just go away! _Get out_!" More glass shattering.

Sakura stands on the other side of the door to room 303, listening to her two best friends fight, and the tears in her eyes do fall this time.

- - -

"Sakura-sensei, where is your other teammate?" Kenichi asks curiously as they are weeding some old lady's garden. "One of them is the Hokage… but how come we've never met the other?"

Sakura's hands still. She straightens and looks up at the blue sky again. It is a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky… Her three students stop as well and wait for their sensei's answer. She smiles wistfully and says: "He's the bell maker's daughter." The children look at each other, lost, but their sensei does not explain what she means. She merely instructs them to get back to work.

"Yes…that's right," Sakura murmurs to one of the more stubborn weeds she is trying to pull out. "My Naruto is the bell maker's daughter."

**End.**

**'The Bell Maker's Daughter' is an old Chinese folk tale I read in a book as a child. I made some minor changes to the story (because I can't remember it exactly lol), so if you know it you might notice some differences.**

**I know it's really open ended, but that's how I wanted it to be. Make up your own reasons why Naruto is still in the hospital and you decide if they'll get their happy ending!**

**Now back to my books! *weeps* But before that... any comments? :D**


End file.
